Inexorável
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: O destino é inexorável e Draco descobre isso. Inexorável: que não cede; impiedoso.


**Inexorável.**

Eu soube, no momento em que acordei aquele dia, que eu não deveria tê-lo feito. Aquele dia não seria lembrado em minha memória por eu ter desarmado e quase matado o grandioso professor Dumbledore, não, seria marcado do jeito como tu foras brutalmente tirada de mim, a forma como as coisas aconteceram, em apenas um segundo tu foras arrancada de mim, de tua vida; vida essa que teria mais belos e longos anos de vida, desfrutaria de uma carreira maravilhosa depois que esta Guerra, que havia acabado de ter seu estopim, acabasse.

Culpo-me insanamente pelo que acabara de acontecer – eu sempre acharia que havia acabado de acontecer tamanho era a minha descrença, perdi a noção do tempo e espaço quando vi o feitiço verde atingindo-te. Teus olhos arregalaram-se por uma breve fração de segundo, tua boca apenas se mexeu dizendo "eu te amo" e então tu cais-te no chão, o baque de teu corpo inerte em minha frente, meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam, estavas morta. Olhei para os lados à busca de teu assassino, encontrei então Amico Carrow rindo debilmente, inconscientemente já estava com a varinha em punho e apontada para ele. Minha boca já pronunciava a maldição da morte, eu estava cego, cego pelo ódio e pela raiva que me consumia, queria vingança e a consegui de um jeito rápido, e inconseqüente.

Certamente não te orgulharias de mim, estarias maneando a cabeça repreensivamente pelo meu ato de vingança. Teu coração sempre fora bondoso, sempre tentou enxergar o bom nas pessoas, como fazias comigo, vias o meu bom lado, porem o destino é inexorável¹ e eu teria de ser um assassino, eu já eras um Comensal, este era meu destino. Matar teu assassino, ao contrario do que eu pensara naqueles breves instantes, não me fizera bem, não melhorou nada. Senti lágrimas caindo e ao mesmo tempo em que eu agachava perto do teu corpo, um estrondo se fez ouvir, junto a umas risadas que ecoavam pela torre de Astronomia. Olhei atônito para ver o que mais poderia estar acontecendo, e vi que Dumbledore estava lá no chão, ele havia caído da torre, o velho sangrava e logo Bellatrix, Snape, Greyback, e Aleto Carrow juntavam-se à mim nos jardins de Hogwarts, a mim e ao teu corpo inerte.

Sequei meus olhos antes que alguém pudesse ver ao menos um rastro daquelas lágrimas que caíram por ti, Aleto fez um escândalo ao ver seu irmão morto no chão, quis saber quem era o assassino. Disse-lhe que Dobby o viu matar-te e que, ao ser agradecido por Harry Potter e seus amigos, sentia-se no dever de matá-lo e então o fez, pegando desprevenido o irmão que estava de costas a ele. Ela logo quis matar o elfo desonrado, porem Snape sibilou que não poderíamos ficar por ali, pois logo aurores e a Ordem da Fenix estariam lá. Aparatamos.

Eu não me importei com Voldemort me encarando com fúria, ou mesmo com minha tia Bella lançando vários crucius em mim por minha miserável falha na missão, não, eu estava absorto em meus próprios pensamentos; estes pensamentos. Estava com tanta dor e angustia por dentro que nenhuma dor física poderia se comparar com aquela, não poderia nem chegar aos pés dessa minha dor.

Porque eu fora o culpado de tua morte, da morte de meu amor, da única pessoa que acreditava em mim, lutava por mim, porque tu sabes que sem ti eu não teria forças nem para dar mais um passo neste ano que se passara, tu foras meu apoio, tu me conquistou, tu viraste para mim tudo, e eu simplesmente lhe recompensei dando-te à morte.

Não saia de minha cabeça tua imagem dizendo que me amavas, eu não sou digno deste teu amor, nunca fora. A vontade que tive após te ver morta, fora de matar-me junto, porem eu não faria isso, não. Primeiro eu iria fazer com que o teu ideal fosse levado em frente, lutaria contra Voldemort e depois recusaria a morte toda vez que pudesse e conseguisse. Pois eu tinha de sofrer na vida solitária que abatera em mim depois dessa Guerra, pois tenho de pagar, tenho de sofrer, por ter te tirado a vida. Pois eu nunca me perdoaria.

_¹ - Frase retirada da série Crônicas Saxônicas, do excelente autor Bernard Cornwell._


End file.
